


Feast

by freeal



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Child Abusing!, Human Eating!, Kinky stuff, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeal/pseuds/freeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一场旷日持久的盛宴。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feast

**Author's Note:**

> **再次警告，本文含有食人情节。** 只是很想写写的一个题材，没别的，所以这篇文的内容也就只有吃喝聊天。
> 
> 吃人是非常不好的。
> 
> 另外，虽然添加了relationship处的标签，但并不是为了示意恋爱关系。

  


  


  


塞巴斯蒂安·麦可利斯自认在族群中称不上是贪食的一员。

诚然，他也有过放纵食欲的时期。一种在恶魔群宴后广为传播的后遗症。沉溺于肆意享乐中无法自拔，确实是不值得以自傲的行为。

而那桌宴席不应为此承受谴责，因为它是如此的盛大而慷慨。曾几何时，涂满鲜血与硝烟的巨大桌布上，放眼望去，尽是绝望、贪婪的灵魂，由于缺乏教育或是约束，漫不经心地散发出强烈的原始香味。政变，战争，疫病……一次次在宴会上掀起高潮。交杯换盏、轻声曼语之间，道道美食被宾客吞吃殆尽。

日后，若有两位恶魔于觅食间隙在那个炎热的伟大井口边偶遇，交换着血红色的眼神，“那是好时代啊！”他们会说，意犹未尽地舔舐嘴角，好像那里竟还残留了些许灵魂的残渣。

比黑暗更黑的时代。一场旷日持久的盛宴。

  


  


*

  


_……_

 _一道细小的破裂声。一点寻常的血腥气息。随后，才是满溢而出的香味。_

 _并非稍稍开始腐烂的水果的甜香，也非廉不知耻地展露蕊芯的花香，更不是树胶、油脂的气味。那是更为原始的，强烈的，令人垂涎，不可取代……就像是被开膛破腹的野兽，心脏还在缓缓搏动的那一瞬间散发出的香气。_

  


  


“啧。”

检视着撕裂的袖口，伯爵不悦地皱起了眉头。“……这季度我已经不想再见到妮娜了。”

带着故作的苦恼神情，塞巴斯蒂安走上前去，服侍他褪下外套。“既然如此，您应当更为小心。”他将已失却了其价值的衣物放在一边，取出医疗用品。

将罪魁祸首的飞刀放在一边，伯爵不耐烦地坐下，由着执事为他处理伤口。“小伤口罢了。”

“是啊，是啊。我的主人多么勇敢。”

温和地戏弄着，他揭开临时盖在伤口上的手帕，血腥味一股脑地冲上鼻尖。闻到了那气味，执事微微一怔，然后不禁微笑起来。

伯爵抬起一根眉毛：“什么？”

面对主人的质询，执事勉强停止笑声，举起染血的手帕愉快地回答：“人的灵魂就像装在身体这个容器中的酒，一旦瓶子受损，就多少能够泄露一星半点的气味……现在，您的灵魂确实已经发酵到了一个好时候。”

伯爵无动于衷地偏头嗅了一嗅，“我只闻到血的腥味。告诉我，我的灵魂闻起来怎么样？”

“非常美味，我的主人。毫无疑问是极其少见的珍馐。”

“哦……”年轻的伯爵模糊地回应，缓缓眯起眼睛，抚摸着已经开始结痂的伤口。随之，戏谑的光芒在那只独眼眼底一闪而过，挑衅地露出一抹笑意，他贴向跪在身前的执事，确保他能够嗅到更多的血腥气息。

“那么……塞巴斯蒂安，你饿吗？”

纹丝不动地保持着微微鞠躬的姿势，执事说道：“非常。”

“……那就忍着吧。”

突然收回了笑容，伯爵挺直背脊，冷漠地站起身来，膝头的手帕像死去的白鸽般坠落在地。

“少爷？”

“不过……如果哪一天凶犬饿得发疯了，或许我会赏它一两根指头。”

他若有所思地垂头看向依然半跪在脚下的恶魔。

“让我们期望不会有那一天吧。”

“是，我的主人。”

  


  


*

  


  


低沉的呻吟像一只多毛的节肢动物，在夏尔的喉咙里缓慢地爬行。瞳孔缩小又放大，肌肉痉挛着，但最终，他所发出只是细小的抽气声。

 _恶魔。_

“嘘……”塞巴斯蒂安抚慰着他，“在您面前，我只是一介执事而已。”

 _ **恶魔。**_

“您不记得了吗？”执事无奈地摇头，将右手举到胸前，微微行礼。“我是您最忠实的仆人，只要是您想要的，即使再无理，我都会去完成……”

漆黑的指甲划过颈侧细嫩的皮肤，留下一道红痕。夏尔又发出了一阵咕囔，头颅向后仰去，皮肤下鼓起的青色静脉一览无遗。暧昧的香气一下子清晰了起来，塞巴斯蒂安贴近去呼吸那宜人的气味，他几乎没有碰触到面前的躯体，像是面对超出预期的佳肴不知如何处置。然而犹疑不决并不存在恶魔的天性里。如今，他只是想一步接着一步，尽情享受。

塞巴斯蒂安·麦可利斯早已度过了滥食的时期。现在，他更接近一个自力更生的美食家，精心培育食物与自己的食欲，这不是任何人都能够做到的事。

终于，冰冷有力的手掌扶住了颤抖着的单薄背脊。恶魔的呼吸就像地狱之火那般灼热：

“必须指出的是，我的主人，那些无理的要求可是为数不少啊……”

  
_这不在我们的协议里！_ 伯爵嘶嘶发声，紧紧扣住执事的颈项，无法撼动分毫。

“可我一直是个完美的执事。”假心假意地半垂下眼帘，恶魔几乎在委屈地抱怨，“我服从你的命令，满足你所有需求……这难道不值得嘉奖吗？？”

 _那是因为协议说明你必须完全服从我。_

伯爵苍白的皮肤上开始涌现出一种病态的粉色，他狠狠咬住自己的下唇，咀嚼，鲜血从支离破碎的皮肤下渗出，又被他自己吞下，那血的味道如此鲜美，令他畏惧。伯爵的手指痉挛起来，形成爪状，短短的指甲抓挠着，嵌进执事的身体，并继续狂乱地向下挖掘。

“也就是说，如果您没有禁止……”恶魔并没有在意颈上的伤口，反而送上前去，捏住伯爵的下颚，强迫他张口。那里是香气最为浓烈的所在，塞巴斯蒂安向那张嘴的更深处看去——细嫩的口腔，顺滑的喉咙，再然后，则是柔软、鲜活、蠕动着的脏器。这具身体内部，在那最深处，正是恶魔日夜渴求之物，至高无上的享受……再次深深吸进一口馥郁的香气，他满意地微笑，低头去舔食伯爵唇上残余的血液，虽仅是残羹剩饭，但如斯美味，也足以作为他的开胃小食。

恶魔不知餍足地舔舐、啃咬。血液凝结重又流出，每次舌尖触到伤口暴露出的嫩肉，腹底愉快的颤抖都使他不禁想要叹息。伯爵仍在无休止地推挤扭动，他的呼吸发烫，在恶魔的口中低低地呻吟，诅咒。

 _恶魔。_

拨开颈上无力的双手，恶魔将双臂环绕过主人的身体，咯咯地笑了起来：“关于这一点，我不否认……”

  


他从左肩开始。

  


  


*

  


  


“少爷是否曾经听说过一本名为《香水:一个谋杀犯的故事》的小说呢？”

“啊，似乎在民间十分流行，社交圈内的时髦人士则痛心疾首地称其为一部‘耸人听闻、道德败坏’的作品，似乎都争先恐后地在私底下拜读过了。”漫不经心地回答道，年轻的伯爵微微倾斜着脑袋，“怎么，有什么特别之处吗？”

“只是突然出现在我的脑海中了。”执事谦逊地欠身，“关于它的内容，您又是否知晓一二呢？”

“不就是一个鼻子厉害的怪人杀了几个女人酿造香水，最后洒了香水又被吃掉的故事。哧，德国人。”伯爵不以为然地说。在范腾海伍家家主的眼中，除了那位尊贵的女士治下的土地之外，其余国家一概不值一瞥，是极其理所应当的事情。

“正是如此。故事主角所制的香水，仅仅一滴就能让人彻底丧失理智与道德观，能够将使用者打造成万物的神祗。而一小瓶这样的东西则远远超过人类的承受能力，最终使他被发狂的流浪者分食了。”

执事以优雅而从容的嗓音背诵道：“……后来他用瓶子里的东西自己的身体，一次又一次，就像用闪闪发光的火、用美来浇注似的……他们冲向天使，向他扑去，把他摔倒地上。每个人都想摸他，每个人都想要他的一点东西……”在唇舌吐出“天使”一词时，仿佛有轻蔑的神色攀上了执事的面庞，抑或只是幻觉？不论如何，执事仍在继续：“……斧头和大砍刀朝着关节砍去，喀嚷一声响，骨头被砍断了。刹那间，天使被分成三十块，这一伙人每人抢到一块，他们在贪婪的欲望驱使下退了回来，把肉啃光……在他们的脸上，表现出一种童话般的、柔和的幸福光辉……他们不禁破涕为笑。他们感到特别自豪。他们第一次出于爱而做了一点事情。”*

这便是故事的结尾。短暂的安静之后，“……的确令人不快。”伯爵如此评价。他戏谑地看向执事：“倒是你，塞巴斯蒂安，竟然会看这样的流行小说，还记得这么清楚？”

“惭愧。即使是我，也多少有些闲暇时间需要打发。至于背诵篇章——不谦虚地说，我似乎确实具有被人们称为‘过目不忘’的能力。”

“哼。”闻言，伯爵不悦地撇开目光，“听故事也听过了，现在你该告诉我你提起这本书有什么目的了吧？”

“就如我所告诉您的，只是突然出现在我的脑海里罢了。”

静静地等待了片刻，伯爵终于不耐烦地挥手。“那下次就不要拿这种无聊的东西烦我。”

“是。”

  


然而，两天后，当伯爵主动提起这本书时，塞巴斯蒂安表现得毫不意外。

“那个主角……我想是格雷诺耶？他将香水喷遍全身的时候，是否了解如此做的后果？……他希望自己被吃掉？”伯爵坐在靠窗的扶手椅中，向窗外的花园眺望着，面庞在窗帘的阴影中显得暧昧不清。

“那么您呢？”执事却避而不答，轻巧地将话题转移到他的主人身上，“您与我签订契约时，是否也期许被我所食？”

不同以往，伯爵并没有被执事的转移话题激怒。他只是安静地思索，随后低声自语：“……那只是契约的条件要求的，我必须放弃自己的灵魂，用来交换力量……”

“但是，除此之外呢？”执事弯腰贴近主人的耳畔，“如果灵魂与生命可以彼此分离，你是如何看待这副生存的肉体的呢？”

“你在说什么？”伯爵困惑地喃喃，“你难道希望我没有灵魂地继续活下去？”

“仅就我个人的意见而言，当然并非如此。食用灵魂最佳的方法，当然是将它的外壳彻底剥除。然而，灵魂是遍布人的全身的，流淌在每一条血管中，也就是说，必须撕碎肉体，毁坏得越彻底，才越能饮尽瓶中佳酿。”

“何必如此麻烦，连着肉一起吃下去不就可以了。”

“……这倒也未尝不可，只是恶魔很少会想到食用灵魂之外的东西。我想会是个很有趣的体验。”略加思索，执事体贴地追问：“这就是您希望被我吞食的方式吗？”

“你确定你不会反胃地吃不下去吗？”不置可否地，伯爵反问道，“你可是把所有人类食物都贬低得一文不值呢。”

执事无辜地微笑：“怎么会，我只是尝不出分别罢了。如果是浸满了美味灵魂的肉体，味道想必仍旧诱人垂涎。”

“别说得那么笃定。”伯爵扬了扬眉毛，抿了一口香气四溢的红茶，似乎引发了什么不愉快的回忆，声音变得干涩而低沉：“……不过如果饿极了的话，大概什么都没有分别了。”

“旺盛的食欲，只会让期待的晚餐倍加美味。”

端起描绘着娇嫩玫瑰的精美茶壶，向杯中添上茶水，执事如此陈述。

  


厌倦了不加挑拣、毫无节制的进食，塞巴斯蒂安·麦可利斯是一个具有足够耐心的食客。引导，培育，忍耐，等待之后，将会有同等的美味回报。他毫不动摇地如此相信着。

  


  


*

  


  


他刻意放慢了咬合的速度。他希望夏尔清晰地认识到自己正被食用。

房间里充满怖人的香味。有形的黑气爬满每一个角落，空间不可阻挡地融化下去，光线也被扭曲，杂乱地散落在那具呻吟扭动着的人类躯体上。纯黑色的恶魔怀中，范腾海伍伯爵显得格外年幼，格外的洁白、孱弱。衬衫的碎片不知所踪，胸膛微微起伏，少量被遗忘的血液装点在左肩狰狞的咬痕之下。

温暖的唾液涂在皮肤上的触觉多少转移了在疼痛上的注意力。但很快，再一次地，恶魔的利齿刺进皮肉，却又不急着深入，粗糙的舌头反复舐去涌出的血液，一段时间后，那处便变得麻木而寒冷，反而衬托得恶魔的口腔十分温暖。等到这时——正在这时，恶魔才狠狠撕去那块皮肉，新鲜的痛觉席卷而来，又一股香气喷涌而出，血淋林地暴露在空气中。

_你以为……_ 伯爵喘息地张口，声音微弱，却出奇稳定。 _你以为我不知道你是什么？_

“您当然知道了。”恶魔顺从地回答。

直直望进恶魔尖细的瞳孔，伯爵虚弱地挑起一个微笑。这笑容傲慢得难以置信，令他看起来不像被捕食。他看起来像正赢得一场战役。

 _人们总是认为恶魔复杂、险恶、难以理解……而你，你再简单不过了。你不屑于财富、名誉，不寻求理解与肯定，除了食物之外，没有什么能够进入你的眼中……我是一个自私的混蛋，而你只是被食欲驱使的野兽。_

“哦，是吗？”恶魔笑盈盈地反问，既不承认，亦不否定。

 _我很惊讶你还没有被自身的无趣杀死。_

执事面上的笑容放大了。他抚摸着主人左肩上狰狞的、残留着明显撕咬痕迹的伤口，手指爱惜地顺着断裂的肌腱边缘滑过，“……这就是为什么我成为了您的执事。我向您保证，虽然偶有略感挫败的时候，这段经历总体来说令人激奋。当然，比起最终采摘成果的时刻，那就显得有些不足为道了……”

在血红色双眸的注视中，伯爵漠然地转开目光，抽筋的手指少许松懈下来。那张年轻的脸庞上出现了一种非常冷酷的神情。 _我会死吗？_  


“当然不会了，我的主人。您怎么能这么想呢？”断然否认，执事弯腰亲吻着伯爵冰冷的指尖，“你我之间的契约尚未兑现，您必须继续活下去，直到完成复仇，直到心中的仇恨之火最终熄灭……”

 _那你现在在做什么？_

紧紧贴着那僵硬的手指，执事加深了嘴角的微笑。“……而这，这只不过是一个噩梦罢了……”

挂着笑意的嘴唇掀开，露出尖利的獠牙。指骨在噬咬中应声而断，痛呼在胸中沸腾，却怎么也无法触及喉管。伯爵颤抖着退缩，紧绷身体，颈项后翻，无意识的泪水滑进发迹，喉中发出嘶嘶的气声。那是他在细语，在诅咒，在呼唤。

 _ **恶魔。**_

而他忠实的执事立刻回答了这声呼唤：“是。我正是恶魔。”

“我是您在绝境中召唤的恶魔，我是与您签下契约的恶魔。不论是不是被食欲驱使的野兽，我正是象征污秽、堕落、罪恶的恶魔。”

 _污秽。堕落。罪恶。_

“啊，正是。但我不禁想问，何为罪恶呢？如您所言，恶魔是十分纯粹的生物。只有‘一’，故而也就没有善与恶。”

 _你问我什么是罪恶？_

断断续续的抽气声中，那只未被眼罩遮盖的眼球一点点、极其缓慢地转向进食中的恶魔，在身体其余部分的歇斯底里中，嘲弄一般地，仍然保持着那种冷漠的光亮的青色，眼白中不见一点血丝，就像是枚人偶的玻璃眼球似的。一眨不眨地，伯爵死死盯住他的执事。 _难道身为人类就理当明白吗？_  


“……是我失言了。”

吞下最后一片碎骨，恶魔意犹未尽地亲吻手指的残肢，那里不复冰冷，早已被鲜血温暖了。还有九又三分之二根手指，或者说二十七个指节，塞巴斯蒂安默默地思忖，每一寸都将是未知的滋味。直到最后的时刻到来之前，他会严格克制自己，毕竟，过于放纵食欲，即使实际上没有什么后果，也永远都不是一件可以引以为自豪的好事。

当恶魔的嘴唇离开，那纤细的手指已经恢复如初。

  


**  
**

*****

 _  
_

_  
_

_……她充满液汁，在生长，在扩大，正长出最美丽的花引。她的芳香正如他所期待的，变得更浓，可又不失去其精致，一年前还显得非常柔弱、分散，如今似乎已汇成稍显浓稠的香河，它呈现出千种颜色，尽管如此，它却把每种颜色来得牢牢的，而且再也拆不开。这条香河，格雷诺耶兴奋地断言，它的源泉越来越大。再过一年，只要再过一年，只要十二个月，这源泉就会溢出，他就可以来抓住它，捕捉它大口吐出的芳香。*_

  


**_  
_**

**_  
_**

**_  
_**

_**愤怒**_

 **  
**

**  
**

他被恶魔狠狠砸在坚硬的墙壁上。恶魔俯视着他，目光中满是失望之情。他的动作变得十分粗暴，在细致白皙的皮肤上轻易地留下道道血痕。接下来，只要他愿意，只需一个动作，这条手臂便会被生生从躯干上扯下。

他用尽全身力量反抗着，想要再次逃脱。但每牵动一个伤口，他的身体就不听使唤地痉挛起来。恐惧就像酸液奔流在他的血管，腐蚀了四肢。到后来，他所能做的就只有颤抖。

在那恶魔的阴影中颤抖。

  


  


_**嫉妒**_

  


  


塞巴斯蒂安·麦可利斯向来认为，若要使晚餐臻至完美，味道与口感的复杂性是其中最为重要的一环。

不管是痛苦的咸味，或是堕落的甜味，还是多少存在的道德感的苦味，都有着必不可少的重要性。甚至，爱，那对于恶魔来说十分刺激的辣味，如若略施少许，也能为这道佳肴平添新奇的口味。

现在，一切正有条不紊地积蓄。他小小的主人日夜为不堪的梦魇痛苦不已，由他悉心照料着，在复仇的道路上越走越远，不断堕落。即使他自己并不承认，在那布满污浊的内心，仍有人性的善面残留。而每当夏尔看着他，那目光中闪烁而过的阴霾，包含着的混杂神色，又是多么富有趣味，令人期待。

塞巴斯蒂安俯下身去，手指顺着夏尔腹部的线条拂过。这是独属于恶魔的世界，他甚至不需要碰触到他，就能够让他呻吟，让所有那些复杂的情感在最细微的血管里疾驰，让这个灵魂为他而震动。

自不必说，这样复杂、美味的灵魂，将且只将属于塞巴斯蒂安·麦可利斯一人。

  


  


_**懒惰**_

  


  


有时候塞巴斯蒂安仅仅是看着他流血。

他宣称这是尽情享受香气最简单、最有效率的途径，只需要割开一个足够深的口子，使一条动脉破裂，血液便会汩汩泵出，同样的，香味也像泉水一样源源不断。为了防止夏尔过快陷入昏迷，他会为他朗读书籍，要求他回答一些简单的问题。偶尔，塞巴斯蒂安也会离开，留下他独自躺在自己的血泊中，挣扎着，抵抗失血而带来的沉重困意，抓住身体里最后一丝生命的气息。

而这一经历中最为可怖的是，他同样能够闻到那股香气。本该是带着铁锈味道的血腥气，在他的鼻尖却化作一条闪闪发光的河流。那是一种不可名状的美妙体验，新鲜，潮湿，勾起一切关于活着的记忆，让他想要爱，想要吃，同样也想去仇恨，想去杀戮。

  


从未体验过的饥饿感烧灼空空如也的胃袋，一串震动传递过伯爵的脊柱。他在温热的血液中翻过身子，大笑了起来。

  


  


_**傲慢**_

  


  


_为什么不就这样让我死掉？_

“我想您知道原因。”

 _离开。让我死。_

“这是不可能的。”

 _滚开。_

双眸不悦地眯起，恶魔欠身，彬彬有礼地提醒道：“并无冒犯之意，但请您不要误解了……”他做了一个小小的停顿，以确保听众提起足够的重视，“您拥有的不过是一纸契约，而我则拥有您的灵魂……恶魔是不会从已经握在掌心的食物身边退开的。”

他居高临下地审视自己的猎物：“如果说我的眼中只有食欲，您也不遑多让，仅仅为了仇恨而活。在那之前，您是不可能欲求死亡的。”

“而且您知道，就算现在将我驱逐……”贴着沾血的耳廓，恶魔将潮湿的呼吸喷在伯爵惨白的脸侧。随着那冰冷指尖的游弋，破碎的身体重又合为一体。感受着怀中躯体的僵硬，恶魔道出不可辩驳的事实，“……总有一天，您也会重新将我召回。”

而夏尔知道他是对的。

  


  


_**色欲**_

  


  


他喜欢听到他呻吟。他喜欢让他痛苦地翻转、扭动、抽搐。他诱惑他一一吐露心底的愿望，承认那些不可告人的期许。他强迫他恳请，乞求，然后将他留在孤立无援之中。他遮蔽他的眼睛，掩盖他的口鼻，他张开黑色的羽翼，将他牢牢锁进利爪，使他一次又一次溺毙在密不透风的黑暗中。

  


他让他不得不呼唤他的名字。

  


  


_**贪婪**_

  


  


……这场宴席永无止境。

他像沙漠中迷途的旅人饮下他的血液。他像饥荒中久饥的流民吞下他的骨肉。他永远不会感到满足，永不休止地向他索求下一滴、下一口。

夏尔疲倦地在扶手椅中醒来。若有若无的血腥味萦绕在鼻尖，一阵阵颤栗仍然在洗刷他的身体。感觉像在梦中度过了千百年的时光，范腾海伍伯爵不为人知地叹息，伸手抚摸眼罩下发烫的右眼，怔怔地凝视自己像蜡一样苍白、光洁的手掌，很快，便又昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

他知道。这些年来，在他们走过的每一条街道，在奉上的每一道茶点，在余生的每分每秒里，他都知道，总有一天，他会将他全部吃下。他的皮、肉、骨、血，连同寄居其中的灵魂，一点一滴都不会放过。因为那是他久经等待的晚餐，是由他精心挑选的食材，经过适当的培养，以他经历的一切苦难为调味，终于成就的至高无上的盛宴……

更何况，一直以来，他都是如此饥饿。

  


  


  


**暴食**

  


  


“……啊。多么美味。”

  


  


 完

**Author's Note:**

> 文中所提到的《香水》（原出版名Das Parfum）最初出版于1985年。无论范腾海伍伯爵具有如何卓绝的远见，也明显是绝对无法得知这本书的存在的。
> 
> *号处为《香水》原文引用，采用的是李清华译本。


End file.
